


【EC】沐浴(一发完小甜饼）

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Genosha, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mind Control, Retirement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 基诺沙种田文学/Charles脑Erik后发现他在洗澡（？）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 11





	【EC】沐浴(一发完小甜饼）

周六的早晨，Charles Xavier起得比任何时候都要早。

他没时间欣赏窗外的虫叫鸟鸣，也不想细细去品尝香气四溢的煎鸡蛋和新鲜的苹果汁。说实在的，他今天的全部心思都在赴约上。

Charles不想麻烦任何人。这是他的“私人事务”。

从巴黎回西彻斯特后，明明只是向Hank交代学校事宜和在庄园收拾行李的功夫，他却觉得已经等了太久太久。

Charles换上昂贵的西装，打上漂亮的烟灰色领带，在落地镜前打量轮椅上的自己。  
多年前他们初见时Charles戴的那条，如今正合适。

时间和经历把人磨练成烟灰色，它代表岁月洗礼后的一笑了之。  
年轻时候的泽维尔不太懂这些，但他现在明白了灰色的价值。

基诺沙、变种人的最后避难所、抑或是现实中的乌托邦，他无所谓世人对那里如何称呼。

Charles更愿意把那里称为一个他可以用下半生慢慢梳理自己的情感羁绊，且总有人愿意为他等待的地方。

听起来或许有些复杂，但他有信心处理这个。

喷泉旁早已停好的那辆劳斯莱斯依旧散发着60年代的光泽。

Charles也许算得上是个恋旧的人，他有足够的耐心把身边的东西保养得很好，来确保它们在经年的使用中总能随心应手。

轮椅里的人用手轻轻抚过金属车牌。  
载完最后一程，或许它是时候准备退休了。

Charles把装行李的皮箱在后备箱放好，打开车门坐进副驾驶座位，接着在门外把轮椅折叠起来，然后并拢双腿以便把轮椅收进副驾驶隔板前的空隙。

随着棕色皮轴的抽动和一声“呯”响，副驾驶的门从里面关上了。 

接下来的部分是最困难的，Charles一点点把身体挪进驾驶座，但经过数十年的操练，他已经再熟悉不过了。

生活自理是一个残疾人有尊严生活的基本要素。而经催不垮的意志让他很好地做到了这一点。

现在，再艰难的动作对他来说都是一气呵成。

Charles独自驾车抵达肯尼迪机场时已是上午九点。

他已经很久没有像这样独自坐在候机厅了。  
这里流动的冷气和嘈杂的人群让这个习惯坐私人飞机的男人稍微感觉有些不自在。

余光中他瞥见一群头戴草帽正值花季的女子在登机柜台前有说有笑。  
那样的年轻面庞，那样的生活气息。

触景生情。  
Charles想起十多年前他曾通过心灵感应劝说在机场的Raven回心转意放弃刺杀。可如今，那个曾与他朝夕相处的“叛逆”女孩已经不在了。

那是一条对他来说永远无法愈合的伤口，只能任由时间将它稍稍抚平。

Charles在乎的人一个个离他而去。  
Alex, Raven......  
最残忍的莫过于，上帝让这一切他眼前发生，却又让他无力阻止。

这一次，他不想、也不能再错过。

十几个小时的航班让人昏昏沉沉，而Charles却在一众人中显得格外精神。

他向身后看去，机上稀稀拉拉的基本都是去马达加斯加或者塞舌尔群岛观光考察的游客，大多放松自得。

Charles则不然。坦白讲，他对去基诺沙这件事可以说有点紧张。

他原本想用酒精舒缓一下情绪。  
但为了避免下机前往基诺沙时酒后驾驶，他还是礼貌拒绝了头等舱空姐特意为他呈上的香槟酒。

而在对着地图比画，认真研究自驾线路---确切来说这一带的原始森林其实并不存在什么“线路”之后，Charles开始“胡思乱想”。

倒不是在思索和基诺沙有关的一些问题。

而是在考虑一件或许会让他感到尴尬的事情：见到那个人的第一面，究竟该怎么说，该用什么语气才足够得体。

这几乎算得上是讽刺了。Erik Lehnsherr找了Charles数十年的麻烦，“交情”可以算得上是很深了。而且，他们上周才在巴黎的一家咖啡馆见过面。

回到庄园的几天时间里，Charles做了很多心理准备。

Charles不敢相信，这位与他斗了多年的“老滑头”终于宣布要和他恢复和平关系，他居然会变得这样“笨嘴拙舌”。

他不得不承认，自己对他的需要已经超乎了他的想象。一旦分别，他很快又会像异名磁极一样被强烈吸引。

这种吸引甚至在他上次离开Erik后一度达到了病态的境界。  
因此，Charles惴惴不安。

这是不是......有点过头了？

“先生，我们的飞机再过一个小时就将要抵达目的地了。”  
门帘外传来空姐清亮的嗓音，打断了Charles的思绪。

不行，不能再想下去了。  
应该为一会儿的见面蓄养一点精神。  
......  
该死，怎么又在想见面的事？

一下飞机，他就找到了租车公司租来一辆只够塞下他和行李的简易小轿车。

在机上的疲惫似乎比醉酒更加致命，Charles好不容易才打起开车的精神。  
尽管如此，Charles还是凭着简单的方向摸索到了Erik的船头小屋附近。

远处是葱郁的森林和花花绿绿的集装箱。还有水渠、风车，和各种各样的牲口。  
近处，蒲公英和狗尾巴草在田野里跳舞。野花---没有什么特别的香气，也把园子装点得别具一格。

田里来往着辛勤劳作的人们。  
这里的确称得上是变种人的温馨家园。

Charles来到一棵宽叶树下，四周的灌木把他藏得严严实实，斑驳的阳光在他的深色西装上洒下。

他听见的那些声音让他心跳加速。

可惜的是，他并没有在人群中找到那位磁控者。

但他没有准备好到那间小屋里看一看，或者是上前询问。  
就好像越是接近那个男人，他越是在情绪上感到胆怯。

于是他闭上双眼，任凭感觉在无垠的郊野里肆意延伸。

终于，他嗅到了一些线索。

但是有点不对劲。

Charles通过连接Erik的大脑感受到了他所感受到的一切。

周围的温度在上升。  
这很蹊跷。  
气压降低。Erik应该是在某个狭小的空间。

空气里飘来一阵甜香，是沾着湿气的香皂气味。

接着，他又“摸”到了黏滑的泡沫和打在皮肤上的温热水流。

视野里有点模糊，叫Charles看不真切。  
等雾气散去，线条分明肌肉和热水冲洗下微微发红的壮实胸膛展露无遗。

结实的、轮廓清晰的、坚硬的......  
性感的。

Charles已经在脑中为这副身体加了太多的定语。  
此时脑海里就算涌现了一千个、一万个难以启齿的想法，也是在情理之中，可以稍稍允许的吧。

他看见浴室中的男人正低下头把棕栗色的卷发用浴巾擦干。  
窗外的风吹过落在臂膀上的水珠，凉的。

视线下移，那画面看起来就更加让人情不自禁了。

Charles的脸不自觉地发红，尤其是在困意袭来之后。  
像这样“偷看”别人洗澡，是不是有违身为一位读心者的道德标准呢？

但没人会在意这个。  
Charles他......几乎是光明正大地看。

“你挺调皮，Charles?”  
没想到对方早已发现，只是默许了这种行为。

Erik Lehnsherr的确是在为了迎接Charles的到来沐浴更衣。

和Charles一样, Erik对这个特别的日子格外重视。

人们常说，爱情就像选择宗教一样。一个人不会去试了天主教、佛教、伊斯兰教，然后决定自己要信奉基督教。很多时候，一开始的信仰就是这一辈子的信仰。

对Erik Lehnsherr而言，他一见钟情的Charles Xavier就是这样的。

在没有见到这个让他日思夜想的人之前，他同样感到不安。

昨日的痛苦将被埋葬，悠闲快乐的时光在前方等候。  
今天他们即将开启人生的新篇章。

“猜猜我是谁？”Charles被人用一双大手从背后蒙上双眼，“噢不，我想起来了，你根本犯不着猜。”

站在轮椅后的人假装发出一阵懊悔的轻叹。

“是一个我爱的人。”  
轮椅上的人轻轻答道。


End file.
